elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonology
Note: This race is open for anyone to play! Demons, a pursuit scholars find particularly curious and intriguing. Demons are the creation and hand of a God named [[Lokaar|'Lokaar']]. Lokaar is, not an inherently dark or evil person. Demons can in many cases be very good people, only burdened by a dark curse. The inhabitants have labelled Demons as they are, but in reality they are simply mundane people who've been unfortunately possessed by one of Lokaar's spirits. Lokaar in specific was born from the primordial concept of Chaos. Funny enough Lokaar and his demons have nothing to do with the Shadow Plane. As Shadow Mages summon Daemons, these two concepts are NOT to be confused. Possession From the beginning, demons, are nothing but fragments of Lokaar's Equilation essence. Demons in addition to this have no correlation to magic other than that Equilation acts as a beacon towards the Dark Magics of Elysium. Equilation is a powerful essence, as it grants the demon the ability to enter and inhabit the soul of an unfortunate victim, most often from birth. Demons are best described as a corruption that affects people upon Elysium. Demons are not born, they are possessed during development stages. This causes Demons to be often a fearful topic amongst two parents looking to house children, worrying they may turn out to be demonic. When possession occurs it is worthwhile to note that Demons do not strip away any personality a person would normally have, but rather, cause their ideals and views to distort into more chaotic ones. Possession is always a gamble, people have a 3% chance to be possessed at birth by one of Lokaar's sentinels. Roll 3-100 (under 3 would equal an active possession), again this is all optional formalities. Origins Demons were the resulting output of the birth of Lokaar. A being of such great power, Lokaar, the brother of darkness was forced to split himself into thousands of different aspects. Lokaar's power is often referred to as the Equilation as is Rakiir's. Both brothers having shared power from the same source, but born with different ideals. Lokaar and Rakiir are two heavily influential deities upon the world of Elysium. Demons, by nature do not take physical form themselves until Lokaar or they personally select to possess someone. Demons themselves do not have personalities, only chaotic tendencies and are best described as fragments of Equilation. History Demons have little to no history aside from one major collision in the past. Demons, since they do not work in groups are very scarce and widespread, often due to their chaotic natures they despise and hate the idea of being ordered around by one orderly power. Primarily because of this they've only had one big clash in their history. Demon culture is often defined by a nomadic lifestyle looking to free people from orderly governments and liberate them or cause trouble and chaos out of the malevolence stirred from the concept of Chaos. Additionally there have been no known records of any sort of notable demons. The Clashing of Order and Chaos A notable event in both Angelic and Demonic history is the Clash of Order and Chaos. As per celestial balance, Lokaar sent his minions throughout the realm of Elysium to takeover and usher dominion to push the concept of chaos throughout it. Rakiir was quick to respond, having split from his brother he severed his Equilation to create the forces of Order. These two forces were quickly equally met. Angels and Demons, order and chaos, were both struggled in a massive war. The war was deemed far too destructive, and an obscure Deity appeared from the clouds and halted the struggle. Having called Lokaar and Rakiir both abominations for their choice to use their Equilation to possess possibly unwilling souls with their wills. Culture Demonic culture is festered with worship over the concept of freedom. Demons often only gather in groups to worship the concept of chaotic freedom as a whole. They tend to be very volatile in their cultural beliefs and their beliefs are consistently changing. Due to the fluctuating nature of Demonic culture, various sects of different cultural beliefs have formed, taking the form of disorderly cults and organizations. Demons also praise the ideal of reverse sociology and often go against societal norms for the fun of it. Demons are also strictly areligious, despite being aware of their commander Lokaar, they choose not to abide by his will more often than not, unless he uses Equilation to bend them to their will; it is likely Demons remain separate from this Archdemon. Physical Characteristics Demons generally display not much difference to their pre-possession forms. Aside from this a few mutations do actually occur but they are generally aesthetics. Demons tend to share one common trait however, black tattoos written in a foreign language will often begin to etch into their wrists, ankles and necks, the text is unreadable to any non scholarly person. However the text often reads: "Serolinae phamotos el silleum." wrapping around their wrists ankles etc. This text is translated to roughly, "Lokaar." In common terms. However this translation is heavily theoretical and unknown of. Further mutations (optional) include horns, darkened eye whites, etc (mutations are up to you as long as they provide no combat advantage). Mental Characteristics As products of a being of pure Chaos and possible malevolence, Demons tend to operate mentally as they normally would regularly with one difference. Their mindly ideals become entwisted into that of seeing Chaos as a religious concept. Demons are twisted into the belief that orderly control is bad, and that they must strive to bring as much chaos and true freedom wherever they possibly can. Demons are additionally very cunning. They are finally, exceptional at wielding Dark Arts. Dark Magic comes to them naturally over the course of time due to the Equilation in their soul, this causing them to attract magic towards them naturally, like Dragons curiously. Abilities and Powers Demons are, known to be quite powerful in nature. Demons while exceptionally skilled in the powers of dark magic, excel in a variety of other skills. Equilation is the main source of their non-magical abilities. Equilation is like the fuel of a demonic soul, consuming their souls like a parasite causing them to select and handpick from a list of possible abilities they are must attuned. Some see this as a benefit, some see it as negative. But in all scenarios, Demons are always vulnerable to Light Magic. Demons can house three magics within their body as their Equilation maintains it. In addition to all of this, rather than traditional magic circuits and magical essence, Demons control their magic through their Equilation twisted soul. This causes them to not have to worry about exhaustion, powerful, yet limited. Demons have three slots of magic. Additionally the reasoning for the time to attain these magics is because Equilation sets out a beacon, and it takes time for dark magic to come to the demon; and finally, master is often easy for the first two magics begun to Equilation is more "fresh" to say. Primary Dark Magic ''' After spending two days IRL time as a possessed demon, one may select from the four[http://www.elysiumrp.wikia.com/Category:Dark_Magic '''Dark Magics] listed on the proper category in the wiki (or another dark esque magic if you are feeling up to it, you need not create lore but remain reasonable). Their first dark magic comes easiest to them. Their Equilation adapts their power to harness and control their dark magic at very high degrees of competence. That being said, the first dark magic you select for your demon will always be your strongest, and the only school of magic you can master. This magic is also at a heightened rate of mastery, you may master this magic in three days. Secondary Dragon Magic ' A demon gets a choice of Dragon Magic as well. You may select a 'Dragon Magic from a list of magic, or alternatively select a magic form of your own personal lore or choice to practice. This is the "free" slot. However it is dubbed the Dragon Magic Slot because it is inherently up to you what kind of magic you want your demon to have here. Demons can master the Dragon Magic after a month, rather than automatically mastering it like the Dark Magic slot above. Demons acquire Dragon Magic after one whole week IRL of roleplaying as your demon. Tertiary Dark Magic The third slot of magic a Demon's Equilation can attract is another Dark Magic slot. This follows the same terms as the above slot with a few exceptions. Firstly, Demons cannot master their tertiary slot. They can only use it to a considerable degree of competence. Demons can select any dark magic listed in the categories, and can select a magic of their own, but they must keep reason. Demons at this stage are already strong mages, their mastery time is reduced heavily and can only master their magic to a 60% of mastery normally. Demons acquire their Tertiary Dark Magic at 2 weeks of roleplaying their demon. Marking Demons can create certain marks of Lokaar, and through a ritual, can possess others with a demon of their master's essence. The ritual for marking is simple. A demon will mark a willing participant with runes and black tattoos across their body, vaguely resembling their own with a few deviations, and after a day or so when the body has gotten used to these runes, the Demon will implant Equilation into the willing's soul, allowing it to act as a beacon to Lokaar who will willingly possess the victim with a chaotic demon so they may inherit his power. Demons additionally have all their previous magical power severed and cut off when being possessed. Shatterology Demons due to their precise control over the Dark Magic sect of Elysium Magic, can manipulate and entwist the magics of others to a certain extant. Drawing inspiration off Discord Magic (Anti-Magic), demons can shatter and cancel out any other Dark Mage who is not a demon. They cannot however cancel out enemy demon magics. This method is known as shatterology because unlike Anti-Magic, it prevents the enemy for using their dark magic for 30 OOC minutes after the casting is finished. Trivia * Demons are not all evil, they are only chaotic beings seeking to usher a new age of pure chaos across Elysium by nature. Their personalities are normal however. * Demons can enjoy things like normal people would. * Lokaar is commonly referred to as the Archdemon. * No demon has ascended beyond the three magic rule in history, this is primarily speculated to be since the nature of Equilation cannot support or run through more magics at a time. * Demons are shrouded in immense mystery and scholars aren't even sure of their true power. Category:Darkness Category:Magic Category:Races Category:Custom Races Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Dark Magic